Acabe com isso, Eren
by Noka Braun
Summary: Porque no meio de tanta desgraça, juntar os trapos é uma ótima ideia. Ereri. Viva às fics levemente nosense.


**N/A: **São prováveis dois capítulos. M só para o segundo. Controle seus hormônios, pessoa.

Fic baseada em tantas imagens_ kawaii_s de Ereri e um pouco de _necessidade de ler algo kawaii deles_. Não sejam muito duros, é uma história apenas para diversão. Não será a master das fics dramáticas que fazem o povo secar o estoque de lágrimas. Deixo isso com o mangá mesmo.

Entrementes, go.

* * *

Vamos começar aos poucos, cada informação de uma vez. Entenda, não quero te deixar confuso, mesmo que esse seja profundamente o estado que me encontro agora. Mas você não precisa ficar também.

O Comandante me mandou ficar parado no subsolo, onde eu durmo. Estou sentado na minha cama, com as pernas cruzadas. Não ouço nada lá de cima nem nos corredores. Faz algumas horas que ele simplesmente me mandou ficar aqui aguardando algo que não sei realmente o que. Não sei se aconteceu algo ou nada do tipo. Ele apenas me chutou pra fora da cozinha onde eu comia e me trancou aqui.

Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Ficar longe das notícias não é algo que me tranquiliza, ainda mais levando em conta as últimas circunstâncias que ocorreram. Toda aquela história de titã fêmea e etc... E faz bastante tempo que não vejo Mikasa e Armin, também.

Estaco. Ouço passos, mas não parecem do comandante. Seus passos são macios, levando em conta o solado já gasto de suas botas. Esses passos são duros e bem altos, estalando no chão de concreto. Começo a ficar nervoso. E se outro titã humano invadiu o castelo e está atrás de mim novamente?

Mas tem o Comandante. Ele provavelmente acabaria com qualquer ameaça. Mas e se ele foi abatido? Então o inimigo é muito forte! O que eu vou fazer?!

Alguém chuta a porta. Não consigo ver o rosto entre as pequenas grades da porta. Como não estou mais usando correntes no meu quarto, recuo. Imediatamente levo a mão até a boca, preparado para qualquer retaliação que pudesse infl...

O Comandante praticamente quebrou a porta e entrou. Olhou para a minha mão na boca e plantou um olhar inquisitivo. Arregalei os olhos.

- Mas, os passos...

Encarei seus pés, e vi botas novas. O Comandante sumiu com sua expressão e ficou delicadamente vazio.

- Eren, precisamos conversar.

Envergonhado, sentei na cama. Ele continuou na soleira da porta, agora cruzando os braços e parecendo levemente desconfortável.

O que será que havia acontecido? Ele jamais agia assim.

- O-ok...

Soltei um grito quando o Comandante, com uma cara muito assustadora e vermelha, se ajoelhou aos meus pés e pegou uma de minhas mãos.

- Eren... – ele começou, parecendo afoito – Se case comigo!

Gritei de novo quando ele cravou as unhas na minha palma. Me engasguei na surpresa e não respondi. Seu rosto estava me deixando gelado de medo.

- O-o que... Comandante...

- Quieto! – ele exclamou, e me calei. Seu rosto perdia a cor lentamente. Ele parecia desconcertado – Você não entende? Com os últimos acontecimentos, cada minuto é preciso. Cada suspiro pode ser o último. Por isso, vamos fugir! Vamos para as colinas, moramos numa fazenda, criamos gado e matamos titãs! EREN – ele berrou, se atirando na minha frente e me fazendo cair de costas na cama e começar a tremer – VAMOS MATAR TITÃS JUNTOS!

Controlando um impulso insano de empurrá-lo e correr pela minha vida, apenas fiquei quieto. Ele pareceu se controlar, se ajoelhou novamente e tirou algo de um dos bolsos da jaqueta.

Era um anel. Era delicado, e parecia de prata com umas linhas de ouro.

Sem esperar eu estender a mão, ele puxou-a e empurrou o anel no meu dedo anelar. Meu rosto estava tão quente que eu podia ser uma panela humana. Depois de soltar meus dedos, ele me empurrou para cima da cama e eu, não conseguindo agir depois de tudo aquilo, apenas me deitei e encarei seu rosto em cima de mim.

Ele começou a puxar minha camisa verde para cima e eu vi que era hora de fazer alguma coisa.

- Comandante... – murmurei, queimando de vergonha. Ele parou, com os dedos na minha pele da barriga – O que está fazendo?

Ele apenas me encarou. Parecia levemente entretido.

- Bem, na ausência de um padre, essa é a melhor maneira de consumar o trato.

Exclamei. Ele, ignorando, puxou minha camisa finalmente pela minha cabeça e novamente tacou as unhas na minha pele.

Gemi. Havia doído.

Aquilo era insano demais. O que ele faria para "consumar"?

Empurrei-o. Ele pareceu irritado.

- Pare com isso, Comandante! – exclamei. Ele congelou – Eu não estou entendendo nada! O que é tudo isso? O que você vai fazer comigo?

Eu estava irritado, mas tudo pareceu desaparecer quando ele levemente sorriu, um pequeno mexer de lábios que ele quase jamais fazia. E quando ele simplesmente se deitou mais em cima de mim e começou a puxar minha calça e cueca para baixo, perdi o fôlego.

Por mil titãs, não.


End file.
